


糖果糖《与龙》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 第一次尝试的神奇类型~又是一篇我自己很喜欢的文。





	糖果糖《与龙》

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试的神奇类型~  
> 又是一篇我自己很喜欢的文。

“拥有龙的人，就能拥有一切。”

*这里的龙是特指，不是统称。

 

1.

“谁知道Zhivago在想什么？他们的国王死了不到一个月，国忌还没结束，掌政的皇后就已经按耐不住要派兵出征讨伐相邻的Ottoman……说什么矿山不属于Ottoman，也有Zhivago的一部分。要我说皇后可不是什么省油的灯。”盘腿坐在地上磨刀的男人摇了摇头，又从旁边的木盆里舀了一瓢水浇在了磨刀石上。

“皇后要是省油，说不定国王就不会死。”围成一圈中的某人接过话头，“突发重疾这种理由大概只有不满十岁的王子相信吧。女人的野心啊，真是可怕！”

“内阁大臣难道不干涉吗？”  
“瞧你说的傻话……内阁大臣不干涉吗？皇后的娘家掌控兵权，小小内阁顶什么用？倒不如乖乖跟在皇后身边混个宠臣当当。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“嘻嘻哈哈的，下周出行需要的兵器都做好了吗？”一个身形高大的男人拨开人群，“没人盯着你们就这么给我偷懒！”他一边说一边扬起了皮鞭，鞭子准确地抽打在装水的木盆边缘，“咔”的一声，木盆四分五裂。

人群作鸟兽散。

盆子里的水流的到处都是，混着地面的泥土把男人的靴子都溅上几枚不显眼的污渍。

磨刀的人傻了眼。  
他抓过一旁的布条将那把镶嵌着奇怪鳞片的匕首擦了擦，随即交给一直站在外围没有参与讨论的男孩，“你，你的刀。”  
男孩接过刀，礼貌地说了一声感谢，他便慌慌张张地低头离开了此处。

“JK。”  
男孩抬起头，“将军，您回来了。”他手腕灵活地转了几转，最后把匕首插进刀鞘。  
将军点点头，“你准备好了吗？”  
“您是问四国联盟寻龙的事吗？”男孩微微颔首，“我当然准备好了。”  
将军笑着拍拍他的肩，“去吧，回来的路上我打了野味，有Mozart喜欢的羊羔，你带一只给它吧！”

男孩原本还兴致勃勃，听他这么说不由得停下脚步，“将军，只有Mozart的吗？那我呢？”  
将军从盔甲下不起眼的地方摸出一包东西扔给男孩，“能少得了你？”  
男孩高兴地拆开那一包东西，里面是他最爱吃的梅晶糖。

男孩往嘴里扔了一颗梅晶糖，酸甜的味道仿佛能驱散这阴雨天的诡秘气息。他从军营门口的将士那里接过了装在口袋里的羊羔，毫不吃力地将口袋扛在肩上，“谢谢，我先走了！”

因为Mozart的缘故，男孩不得不住在营场外的山坡附近—这是每一位龙骑队队员需要牺牲的部分。Rabaul的龙骑队只有不到二十人，然而作为最晚入队的他也在这片山坡住了快五年。

还没走到自己的区域，男孩就听到了Mozart特有的呼啸声。男孩加快了脚步，在看到那条银灰色的龙时，他扔掉了肩上碍事的羊羔，接着跑过去站定，接受了Mozart亲昵的磨蹭动作。“我还以为你不会这么快回来！”男孩开心地抚摸着银灰色大龙眼下的鳞片，“给你带了好吃的，等我一下。”

男孩拍了拍龙，接着转身回去把羊羔拎了过来。“将军叫我给你的。”  
龙喷出的热气弄乱了男孩的头发—他熟练快速地切割掉羊羔外面那层柔软的皮毛，然后笑着看龙将羊羔叼在嘴中甩了甩，最后没有停顿地直接吞进肚子里。

2.

大家都开玩笑说男孩出现在Rabaul像是某种神的旨意。毕竟他和其他人不同，五官柔和又是一头与众不同的黑发。

他被边远小镇的老妇人收养，虽然没什么愿意与他一同玩耍的同龄伙伴，却不妨碍他越长越高，出落的愈发英气。  
老妇人去世前将男孩托付给镇上的木匠，一起交予的还有捡到男孩时的那个襁褓。襁褓里有一块边缘被打磨的光滑的木牌，上面写着的不是通用语，倒像是东方大陆某种神秘的语言。

起初那几年木匠待他很好，然而在他十二岁的那年，木匠的妻子终于怀上了孩子，两人一心一意地迎接即将出世的小生命，自然忽略了对男孩的照顾。  
男孩拿走了跟自己身世有关的襁褓，在木匠孩子诞生的夜里悄悄离开了小镇。

机缘巧合下，男孩加入了军队。因为他的不同，总是被无聊的同伴捉弄。而某一次被派去森林寻找一个根本不存在的东西时，男孩撞见了Mozart破壳而出的那一幕。  
他欣喜若狂地看着小龙从壳中站起来，高昂着头颅将视线锁定—男孩被吓得不敢动，然而小龙却像是认准了他似的，甩动并不能熟练操作的翅膀跌跌撞撞向他飞来。

男孩带着小龙回到了营地。从那天起，没人再对他恶作剧。四大国从来就不缺龙 ，缺少的是能被龙认可的英勇骑手。  
将军让他负责照顾那条灰色的小龙，在小龙蜕换鳞片成为银灰色以后，男孩给它起名叫Mozart，而将军也从学士那里问来木牌上的内容—

“你叫田柾国。”  
男孩似懂非懂地握住木牌，重复了一遍说来生疏的单词。“田，柾，国。”  
将军笑着看他，“不过，要所有人都学会这个单词的发音不是容易事。以后，我们还是会叫你JK，知道吗？”

3.

田柾国把没吃完的梅晶糖放在了枕头下面，睡袋虽然保暖却硬邦邦的难以入睡。他掀开帐篷一角，正好对上Mozart琥珀色的眼睛。Mozart趴在不远处，大大的龙头正对着帐篷开口的方向，看着田柾国出现，它眯了眯眼睛，又懒洋洋地打算继续休息。

“想不想出去玩？”田柾国往脚上套着靴子，压低了声音对龙说话。  
Mozart轻轻喷气，像是很不屑他这种无聊的提议。  
田柾国走过去，半跪在龙头面前，“上次的瀑布还记得吗？你想不想去。”那是田柾国不久前执行巡逻任务发现的，当时Mozart比他还兴奋，差点就不受控制地要往瀑布俯冲。然而任务有限定时间，要是任由它去瀑布那里玩乐个够，回去必定会受到处罚。再说当时田柾国身上还背着其他任务，只能好言好语地将Mozart劝回了线路—结果就是Mozart和他冷战了两天，最后还是靠装病才哄得大龙的原谅。

Mozart的眼睛一下瞪大。  
田柾国满意地摸摸大龙，“那我们现在去吧，没人会发现。”  
Mozart慢慢起身，又放低一边的前翼方便田柾国骑坐上去。田柾国轻车熟路在龙背脊的地方坐稳，接着发出了起飞出发的信号。Mozart晃了晃头颅，挥舞着双翼载着田柾国飞向了空中。

在龙背上会觉得离天空特别靠近。  
田柾国看着始终悬挂在头顶的月亮，笑着伸手比划了一下月亮的形状—他很快意识到这一举动的愚蠢程度，摇摇头又重新抓住了Mozart的背棘。“传言四国版图外的某座大山有一座巨大无比的龙，它坐拥无数财宝，普通的黄金白银根本看不上。巨龙的身下是绚烂夺目的珠宝，要是有人在它栖息的洞穴点亮火把，一定会被宝石的光彩夺去全部的视线。”

“听说Ottoman的某人得了机遇碰上了那条巨龙，回去报告给国会，这才将矿山慢慢开采了出来……”  
“可真的会有这么一条龙吗？”他骑着Mozart到达了缓行的区域，夜风吹拂的力度刚好。“在遇见你之前我也是不相信的……可如果真的有这么一条龙，凭借我们的力量又怎么能制服它呢？”田柾国叹了口气，“原本四国联合起来一起去寻龙就是一件不那么稳妥的事，我甚至觉得是一个阴谋……”  
银灰色的尾巴甩了甩，末端那根同色的倒钩也跟着一起在夜色中划出漂亮的弧度。

这种话没办法在龙骑队里说，即使田柾国的能力受到了肯定，也还是会有人忌讳他不明不白的身世—再说大局已定，除了骑上龙随队伍出发，他也没有别的选择。  
“就算找到那条龙又能怎么样呢？”田柾国伏下身，在龙身上亲了一口，“不说这个了。Mozart，马上就到了。”

4.

出发那天是出太阳的好天气。  
将军在前整顿了队伍，又把手中的长剑交给了副将。这次将由他的副将带队和其余三国的队伍共同行进。  
龙骑队抽调了四个人一起随行，田柾国和Mozart在最前方探路，并随时折回与后方队伍保持密切联系。

一路朝西南方行军了五天，Rabaul的人马遇上了已经结伴同行的Draco和Zhivago的队伍。那两国也有龙骑队，田柾国偷偷观察了那几条龙，看样子多数是能够喷火的红龙和龙骑手一向不愿意打交道的黑龙。  
Mozart性格温和，但对于故意挑衅想要打闹的黑龙表现出了明显的怒意。田柾国怕它真的动气，只能先拿随身携带的肉干零食安慰一阵，接着绕开那两国的龙骑队独自飞到了最前方。

随着飞行高度的变化，人肉眼可分辨的东西也有不同。田柾国详细地记录下飞行所见，在地图上标记了不少有用的信息。

四国的队伍汇合以后，行进速度逐渐慢了下来。队伍里除了像田柾国这样的战士，还有几个颇有经验、上了年纪的向导。为了照顾他们的体力，停下来休息的时间变长了许多。有Ottoman的领队提议让几位向导坐上大龙，田柾国笑而不语—他当龙是什么？马匹那样可以任意骑乘的牲畜吗？

这话轮不到田柾国开口，Zhivago的人先行拒绝了这个建议。一群人闹的不愉快，使得当天的晚餐都弥漫着尴尬又不安的气氛。  
有不少龙在，野外扎营倒不用担心会有什么猛兽。再厉害的豺狼虎豹，面对着任意一条龙，也不过是纸糊的玩偶罢了。话虽如此，但四国还是达成了轮值的共识—两国各抽调一人，两人一组依次守夜，每一轮守夜一个多小时。五组值下来，正好是再次出发的时间点。

轮到田柾国守夜的时候，跟他搭档的是Draco的人。那人也骑龙，不过骑的是性子诡秘的黑龙，甚至她本人还是少见的女孩子。  
田柾国冲她点点头，披上外套坐在了靠近Mozart腰腹部的地面上。田柾国拨了一下篝火，掏出匕首开始削木箭。  
Draco的人站在田柾国面前伸出手，“要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用，谢谢。”田柾国把削好的木箭扔进箭筒里，又重新拿起另一根只简单加工过的木棍。  
那女孩子也不恼，顺势坐在田柾国对面，“你话不多……”  
田柾国抬头看她一眼。  
“那你真的和其他人一样相信那条巨龙的存在吗？”

因为偶然发现的巨大足印，联合队伍躁动了起来。原本口口相传的传说，似乎被这个足印添增了不少可信度。Ottoman那群人最为激动，关于矿山的消息他们也并没有亲身经历，然而一旦证明真的有这么一条巨龙的存在，他们仿佛也耀武扬威起来。  
田柾国还是抱着将信将疑的态度在行进的队伍上空盘旋，从他的角度看，那个脚印确实比龙骑队里任何一条龙留下的都要大。一阵骚动过后，队伍绕开了那个巨大的脚印继续前行。

Mozart心情不错，载着田柾国绕了很大一个圈，疯玩了还绷直了背脊用龙息喷出了云雾—“嘿，Mozart，不要胡闹！”  
田柾国话音刚落，就发现之前一起守夜的那个女孩指挥着黑龙朝着下方的人群喷出了火焰和味道浓厚的酸液。  
“不！！！”田柾国暗道不好，稳住身子掀开腰间的箭筒的盖子，迅速抓出一支染好毒液的放上弓弦，对着那处射出了一箭……

黑龙察觉到侧后方的袭击，扭头向田柾国攻来。田柾国顾不上仔细查看下方的情况，一边指引Mozart躲避危险，一边想着要尽快赶回去报信。  
Mozart不时扭头制造云雾，为后面追来的黑龙布下障碍。隔着一团团的云雾田柾国也没办法看清后方黑龙的方位，只凭直觉射出一支支毒箭。  
剪筒里的毒箭渐渐减少，田柾国从军靴里抽出一根绑着火药的信号弹，摩擦火石点燃了引线，朝着后面飞速冲去—  
田柾国不敢掉以轻心，回过头来却因为气流不稳没有掌握平衡从Mozart身上跌落……

5.

他还以为他会没命。

田柾国睁开眼睛，看着岩石内壁发了一会儿呆。呼吸还有些困难，新鲜空气的不断吸入使得胸口发疼。他弯曲手肘，触着下方并不算柔软的床榻还是什么东西试图坐起来。  
一只手有力地扶住他的后背，稳稳当当地把他推了起来。  
“伤还没好，别乱动。”说话的人声音冷冰冰的，紧接着一碗散发着浓郁草药香气的药水送到了嘴边，“喝。”  
田柾国来不及看清楚照顾自己的人是什么模样，乖乖张嘴把药水吞了进去。

温润的药水从嘴巴进入，顺着喉咙往下滑落。田柾国被他照顾着喝完药水，“谢谢你。”  
粗糙打磨的碗被搁置在一边。  
嘴角遗留的水痕也被对方细心擦拭掉。  
田柾国费力地扭头看向旁边，“你是……”

坐在旁边的人一头浅色的短发，五官却和自己十分相似。田柾国很诧异，“你怎么……我……”  
对方起身，拿上了碗，“再休息一会儿吧，田柾国。”  
他知道我的名字！  
田柾国看着那人走出了山洞，却已经无力叫住对方。大约是药水里有什么安眠的成分，田柾国眨眨眼，浑身软绵绵地又倒了回去。

田柾国连着做了好几个梦。

从一开始生活的小镇到参军的路途上，接着又重温了一遍遇到Mozart的场景。  
Mozart！  
自己跌落以后Mozart又去了哪里呢？它有没有惊慌失措有没有找自己呢？还是说被那条Draco的黑龙追赶上……不，不可以！如果Mozart能一路倒转回去给将军报信该多好……那将军会明白Mozart的意思吗？他后悔自己没在Mozart身上留下什么书信证据，但现在一切都已来不及。  
但如果Mozart没有飞回Rabaul也好，龙本来就该自由的翱翔，而不是作为权利战斗的武器……可，他真的放心不下……

那条银灰色的龙倒在血泊中，身上几道深深的伤痕……田柾国跌跌撞撞地跑过去，重重地跪在地面上抱住了大龙的头。  
你不要死，你不要……  
“Mozart！”  
田柾国猛地惊醒，瞪大了眼睛。没错，他还是在那个山洞里，没有Mozart也没有遍地的血。

额头上是裹着毛巾的冰块。  
见他醒过来，那人笑了笑，“有点发烧。”  
田柾国还有些没回过神，又念了一次Mozart的名字。   
对方重新调整了一下冰块的位置，“你在梦里一直念叨这个名字，是你的爱人吗？”

“不，我没有爱人。”田柾国苦笑，“那是我的龙。”  
对方动作一顿，“你的龙？”  
田柾国点点头，“是，我的龙。”深深的无力感涌上了心头，“但我也不知道它现在怎么样。”他一边说一边看向坐在旁边的人，这才发现自己竟然一直抓着对方的手臂—看来是在梦中过于紧张，才会把人家的手臂当作噩梦中救生的浮木。田柾国怪不好意思地松开手，“不好意思。”  
那人微微点头，“没关系。”  
“我睡了很久吗？”田柾国皱眉，“好像已经没有什么时间观念了……”  
“好好养伤，别操心这些有的没的。”那人的手盖住了田柾国的眼睛，“继续睡吧。”

他的声音像是催眠曲。  
田柾国明明还有很多问题需要对方解答，却敌不过突然袭来的倦意。眼睛被盖住以后便是一片黑暗，他慢慢合上眼皮，偏过了头。

 

6.

昏昏醒醒了许多次，田柾国终于被允许下床轻轻走动。那人也不扶他，就站在一旁抱着双臂默默看着。  
田柾国试着走了几步，不小心拉扯到腿上的伤还是有点痛。“我伤的很重吗？”他抬头看向对方，“谢谢你。”  
“差点就死了。”对方淡淡一笑，“不过你命大，还能救回来。怎么样，现在感觉如何？”  
“不太习惯。”田柾国摇摇头，“明明是我的身体，却觉得不太习惯……可能是躺太久了。”  
“嗯。”

“对了，你怎么知道我的名字？”田柾国快走到洞口，突然想到这个问题。虽然对方救了自己，但他还是有些许的防备。  
对方转过头看向他，“那块木牌，我看过。”  
田柾国低头瞄了一眼，脖子上空荡荡的，木牌不知去向。  
“我替你收起来了，放心吧。”他走到田柾国面前，“可以了，回去躺着吧。”  
田柾国听话地转过身，“你为什么会认识木牌上的字？”  
“很奇怪吗？”那人不直接作答，“慢一点坐。”  
田柾国小心翼翼地脱掉鞋子，“你呢？”  
“嗯？”  
“你叫什么名字？”田柾国抓着他的手，“我觉得……我和你很像……是我的错觉吗？”  
“终于问了啊。”对方抬起他的下巴，“叫我闵玧其吧。”  
田柾国将那名字默念一遍，“那第二个问题呢？”  
闵玧其笑笑，“不，我们可能完全不一样。”

恢复期很漫长。  
田柾国不能站立太久，大多数时间都是坐着或躺着。那天他被闵玧其带着去山洞外面转了一圈，对方指着一处草地说那是他跌落的地方—“你运气好，两侧峭壁的树木替你挡了不少冲击力，不然我捡回去的就只是你身体的某些部分了。”  
“我很疑惑，这里只有你一个人吗？”田柾国四下张望，“这里是什么地方？我应该怎么回去？”  
闵玧其弯腰捡起几根树木的断枝，“只有我一个就足够了。”他顺手从腰间抽出一条绑带捆住了那几根断枝，接着一并抛给田柾国，“拿着吧。你的箭筒已经空了。”  
田柾国一愣，抓着那捆东西追上去，“你知道我的箭筒？你到底是什么人？”  
闵玧其根本不等他，“我不会害你的。”

当天夜里下起了暴雨。  
山洞巧妙的地理位置避开了风吹的方向，再加上不停燃着的篝火，一点也不会觉得冷。  
田柾国坐在大石块上削木箭，闵玧其端着杯子一口一口地抿着不知名的热饮—事先他问过田柾国要不要喝，田柾国看了一眼那诡异的绿色就猛摇了头。闵玧其也不勉强他，给自己倒了一杯就找了个舒服的姿势坐下。  
“箭上没有毒吗？”  
“没有。”田柾国把削好的木箭递给他看，“怎么了？”  
闵玧其接在手里看了一眼，“真善良啊。”木箭在他手指间流畅地游走，最后被闵玧其用力掷向了洞口。暴雨声中夹杂着一声动物的哀嚎，“雨停了就捡回来吧，应该是野狼。”

7.

“我是Rabaul龙骑队的。”无法轻易入眠的雨夜，聊天便成了某种消遣的模式。田柾国首先打开了话题，“我的龙，就是之前提到的Mozart，是我在森林里遇到的。它是银灰色的龙，一破壳就认准了我。”

“我以为龙只是古书传闻里的神奇生物，没想到真的被我误打误撞遇上一只属于我的龙。不，也不能说它属于我，总之我就因为Mozart进入了龙骑队。”

“我不清楚你是否知道四国之间的纷争和关于巨龙的传说。”  
“Ottoman的某人遇到了巨龙，回国便指出了矿山所在。所有人都想要拥有巨龙，因为他们都不满意目前所在的位置。”  
“四国联盟并不稳固。如果真有那么一条龙，被联盟寻龙队发现，那么这个机缘算作谁的呢？”  
“Draco的龙在骑手的授意下对着地面的队伍喷火，如果不是Mozart一时兴起偏离了原本的行进方向，说不定我也……”

雨停了。  
闵玧其看他一眼，“继续说吧。”  
田柾国满脸不解，“所以我怀疑那个脚印根本就不是巨龙留下的。说不定那只是Draco的计谋，目的就是为了挑起战争。”  
“挑起战争对他们有好处吗？”闵玧其反问他，“劳民伤财不说，国家内部应该也不都是主战的。”  
田柾国被他问住了，过了好久才喃喃自语，“那巨龙呢？脚印真的是巨龙留下的吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我相信有龙。”田柾国认真地想了想，“可我不相信真有那么一条能帮助人们实现愿望的巨龙。如果把自己想要的东西交给别人去落实，那未免也太没用了。”  
闵玧其不接话。  
奇异的沉默在山洞里弥漫。

田柾国突然想起不久前对方说的野狼，现在雨已经停了，自己是不是要出去确认一下呢？“我去把……”  
话还未说完，闵玧其就像洞察了他的想法。“睡觉吧，明天去看也是一样的。”  
“你怎么知道是野狼呢？”田柾国心里别扭，他不喜欢这种什么都被看穿的感觉。  
闵玧其笑了笑，“那你怎么知道没有巨龙呢？”  
田柾国被他一句话噎住，愣是没能答上来。待对方熄了石壁上的火把，准备入睡时，田柾国才后知后觉回过味来，“那你见过巨龙吗？”  
旁边的床铺已经悄无声息。

暴雨过后应该是一个艳阳天，然而田柾国抬头看着阴沉沉却没有云朵的天空，觉得诡异极了。他不是第一次看见野狼，却是第一次见到被一只木箭准确横插入双眼死去的狼。  
“匕首借我用一下。”闵玧其抽出木箭扔到一边，朝田柾国伸出了手。  
田柾国有点不情愿，他反复摩拭着刀柄上的龙鳞—那是Mozart蜕换鳞片时收集的。田柾国挑了最好看的一片交给军队里负责打制武器的师傅，拜托对方一定要……

“不能借吗？”闵玧其打断他的回忆，“对你来说很特别？”  
“没什么不能借的。”田柾国把匕首取下来交给对方。闵玧其笑着拿到手中翻看，“上面这是龙鳞吧？”他手指轻轻抚摸龙鳞特有的纹路，“很漂亮。”  
田柾国目不转睛地注视自己的匕首，不知是不是他的错觉，当闵玧其的手指盖上去时他看见那片龙鳞闪了一道光。

8.

“我什么时候能离开？”  
那天换药以后田柾国忍不住开口问了。他实在担心外面的局势也担心下落不明的Mozart，可闵玧其冷着一张脸站在一边收拾换下来的绷带。

“这里到底是什么地方？”  
闵玧其抬眼看他，“地图上没有的地方。”  
“怎么可能……”田柾国耸耸鼻子，药膏的味道不好闻，而且每次涂完之后都需要晾一会儿才能穿衣服。他不知道闵玧其是跟自己开玩笑还是怎样，又伸手碰了碰对方，“你快告诉我吧。”  
闵玧其把绷带揉成一团，“你就那么想知道吗？”  
“当然了！”田柾国满脸期待地看着闵玧其，发现对方只是随口一说火气就上来了。他“腾”的一下坐起来，忍着伤口的不适抓住闵玧其的肩膀往后，对方被他压在床铺上，没有一点惊慌，无比淡然地勾起嘴角，“你要做什么？”

拉扯中闵玧其的外衣被他掀开了一部分—黑色围脖下的肌肤甚至比对方的面庞还要白皙。  
田柾国有那么几秒的愣神，尴尬地保持那个姿势压在闵玧其身上。  
“田柾国，你要做什么？”  
“我，我也不知道……”田柾国伸手碰了碰闵玧其的脖子，“你……”  
就在这个时候他听到几声熟悉的龙啸声。

田柾国迅速地翻身下床，“你听到了吗？是我的Mozart来找我了。”  
闵玧其不急不忙整理好衣服，跟在后面走出了山洞。  
田柾国朝着声音的方向跑去，穿在身上的衣服被灌入风，整个都鼓了起来。山洞外面大片的草地像是突然竖起了一层无形的屏障，无论田柾国怎样努力靠近，那声音依然遥远。他跑的累了，却完全不敢停下来，一边呼应忽近忽远的龙啸，一边再次加快脚步。

等田柾国终于消耗完体力跪坐在草地上，除了风，已经再也听不到别的声响。闵玧其不知什么时候跟了上来，“龙进不来的。”  
“为什么？”田柾国不解，“可我明明听到了它的声音。”  
闵玧其伸手将人拉起来，“还不到时候。”

你的龙，现在还不能带你走。

9.

接下来的每一天都度日如年。  
闵玧其把田柾国的焦躁看在眼里，却不过多言语。他带着田柾国去了更多的地方，但田柾国始终兴趣缺缺。

田柾国愈发喜欢握着匕首发呆，闵玧其看到了也不打搅他，只是自顾自地做自己的事。睡前他会给田柾国讲很多故事，比如某些种类的龙，在与人打交道的时候会变成慈祥的老人或是美丽的少女，田柾国那条有着银灰色鳞片的Mozart就是其中之一。  
那些所谓龙类喜欢珠宝的话不全是谎话，比起新鲜的肉类，有许多龙会更加喜欢宝石的味道，面对进贡给它的人类少女，它们往往不屑一顾，只会把少女打入阴冷潮湿的地牢，享受贡品害怕、恐惧的呼喊声。

“跟人类一样，它们也有好有坏。”闵玧其打量着田柾国，“如果巨龙能够实现你的愿望，你想要它许诺你什么呢？”  
田柾国装作不在乎，但其实闵玧其讲的故事他都听了进去。甚至还在认真回想，自己遇到的那些人中是否真的有Mozart幻化出来的。  
“还没想好吗？”闵玧其又问了一次，“难道你没有愿望？”  
田柾国转过头就对上了闵玧其深邃的眼眸，一时有点口干舌燥。田柾国意识到自己的失态，连忙掐了自己的掌心，他没好气地开口，“愿望？我想离开这里。”  
闵玧其笑了。  
“为什么笑？这个愿望不可以吗？”田柾国翻身，干脆不再看他。  
“可以，当然可以。”闵玧其熄灭了火把，“晚安。”  
田柾国在床上别扭地翻来覆去，估摸着人已经睡熟了才同样道了一声“晚安”。

跟Mozart的再次会面来的很快。  
田柾国谨记那句还不到时候的话，焦急地看着闵玧其求助，“我敢肯定，那就是它！”  
这次他不光听到了Mozart的声音，还能在望不见边际的前面看见Mozart模糊的声音—他最爱的龙就在那里，焦躁不安地来回盘旋，试图闯入、试图靠近。

闵玧其转身回山洞取了田柾国的所有物，又伸手帮他套上那块写有他名字的木牌。“带好你的东西。”  
田柾国有点没反应过来，“等等，我可以走了吗？”  
闵玧其头发都被吹乱了，表情也看不真切。“是的，你可以走了。”  
田柾国也没想到离去的时刻会如此快的到来，虽然他一直在企盼，然而真到了这一刻还是会有一些不舍。他看着闵玧其，突然生出了拥抱的勇气—“你要一起吗？我是说，你跟我一起回去。”  
“回哪里？Rabaul？”闵玧其不推开他，反而温柔地轻抚他的后脑，“那不是我该去的地方。”

屏障外的大龙发出了更为高昂的龙啸声，与之一起的还有人类的呼唤。  
“JK！你能听到吗？”  
“我们来找你了JK！请回答一下！”

田柾国不舍Mozart继续做无用功，也不愿意就这么放弃说服闵玧其。“这里只有你一个人，真的不会寂寞吗？”  
闵玧其笑笑不说话。  
“那你可以告诉我，你到底是谁？为什么要救我？”田柾国抓紧他的手，“你说过你不会害我，那你究竟是谁？”  
闵玧其张开嘴，“Dra……”  
闵玧其还没说完，田柾国就松开了他的手，“Draco吗？那我希望我们永远不要在战场上相见。”田柾国再一次上前拥抱了他，“总之，谢谢你。我不能强迫你跟我走，我也不能看着我的伙伴在一个挑起事端的国土上为了多做停留……”  
“再见了，闵玧其。”田柾国狠心转过身朝着龙的方向奔跑。

少年跑出屏障的瞬间，那画面就清晰起来。

闵玧其看着田柾国兴奋地跟银灰色的大龙亲热一番，接着动作灵敏地骑上了龙的背脊。在他周围，是同样骑着龙的少年。  
闵玧其笑着，说完了刚才未尽的单词—

“Dragon。”  
他身后的山洞，睁开了如宝石般的双眼。

 

也许少年永远不会知道，他曾遇过龙，向那条沉默的巨龙提出了一个再简单不过的愿望。

又或者在他永远闭上双眼的前一秒，才能领悟到，那年的山洞，是神灵温柔的授意—

这一切，从世界开始之前就已印在了无人可以翻阅的书籍中。


End file.
